Roméo, pourquoi es tu Roméo ?
by SOM-house
Summary: - KYUMIN -


Auteur : Fishy

Pairing : KyuMin

Rating : K

Sung Min dormait, bien au chaud sous sa couverture rose bonbon. Il était d'ailleurs bien heureux d'être sous cette couverture, car dehors il pleuvait des cordes. Aurait-on jeté des sauts d'eau non-stop sur leur dortoir qu'ils n'auraient pas eut autant d'eau. Oui, il était vraiment content d'être au chaud dans son lit, à rêver de petits lapins qui courraient en chantant dans un champ de fleurs de vanille. Parfois les rêves à Sung Min sont dignes de ceux d'une fillette de cinq ans qui a regardé un DVD de Barbie avant d'aller dormir, mais passons sur ce détail.  
>Il aurait pu continuer son rêve toute la nuit durant, d'ailleurs les licornes venaient de faire leur entrée en scène. Sauf qu'un bruit vint perturber son sommeil. Au début, il ne se réveilla pas. Il se contenta d'un grognement style « ours polaire » en se retournant sous ses draps, mais n'ouvrit pas l'oeil. Au second bruit, il ouvrit les yeux plus que brusquement. Toujours en mode « ours polaire », malheureusement. Ce qui veut dire qu'il avait désormais les sourcils froncés et grognait toujours, bien que parfaitement éveillé. Le jeune coréen se redressa sous ses draps, fixant le ciel par la fenêtre. Car oui, Sung Min ne dort pas le volet fermé, il a peur du noir. Enfin là, ça ne changeait pas grand chose, puisque la seule chose qu'il parvenait à voir, c'était un reflet déformé de la lune sur sa vitre avec de l'eau dégoulinant par litres. Et plus aucun bruit ne se fit entendre. Poussant un énième grognement, le chanteur se recoucha. Et à l'instant même où sa tête se posait sur son oreille, son portable sonna. Cette fois-ci ce ne fut donc pas un grognement mais un véritable râle qui échappa de la gorge du jeune homme, qui attrapa la machine infernale et scruta difficilement l'écran lumineux. K .. Kyu Hyun ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait lui à cette heure-ci ? Il décrocha l'appel sans rien dire, attendant d'entendre quelque chose. Et il entendit.<p>

Il entendit la pluie qui tombait à verse et faisait un vacarme monumental, à croire que le maknae se trouvait sous une bâche et que la pluie s'écrasait sur le morceau de polyester avec toute la grâce d'un éléphant handicapé qui se prend pour un funambule. Il entendit un faible « 'gmin .. » noyé sous les gouttes visiblement. Soupirant, l'aîné prit la parole, d'une voix pas réveillée du tout, et ça s'entendait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu branles à m'appeler à quatre heures du mat' ?  
>- Actuellement la seule chose que je peux branler c'est le manche de mon parapluie !<br>- 'Tain .. Bon tu veux quoi ?  
>- J'ai oublié mes clés, ça fait cinq minutes que j'essaye de te réveiller ! Tu peux m'ouvrir la porte du dortoir ? »<p>

Nyé ? Alors c'était lui les bruits bizarres de tout alors .. Un sourire sadique se dessina sur les lèvres de Sung Min. Pour l'avoir réveillé de la sorte, le maknae méritait bien de dormir dehors. Il finit néanmoins par écarter les couvertures de son corps et se lever en titubant, s'approchant de sa fenêtre. Il inspira profondément avant d'ouvrir cette dernière, se prenant immédiatement une violente bourrasque de vent accompagnée d'une pluie si .. rafraîchissante. Se penchant un peu en avant et plissant les yeux, le jeune homme parvint à voir une silhouette sur le pas de la porte. Ou plutôt un parapluie bleu foncé duquel dépassait des pieds et un jean trempé.

« Kyu Hyun ?  
>- Non, c'est les cloches de Pâques ! hurla le plus jeune pour couvrir le fracas de la pluie – à moins que ce ne fusse juste son énervement qui le poussât à élever la voix.<br>- Hilarant. »

L'aîné restait titillé entre l'envie de laisser son cadet à tremper comme un gueux sous la pluie, et sa bonté naturelle que tout le monde remettait en doute et aller lui ouvrir. Il allait céder face à la violence de la pluie qui s'abattait dehors – et désormais même à l'intérieur de sa chambre – lorsque celle-ci s'adoucit soudainement, laissant place à une petite bruine accompagnée de silence. Dieu que ça faisait du bien .. Sung Min s'accouda à sa fenêtre, de toute façon il était déjà trempé jusqu'aux o maintenant alors bon, et regarda le parapluie du maknae se baisser puis se refermer. Il adressa un sourire rayonnant à son ami.

« Tu peux rester dehors maintenant, il pleut presque plus.  
>- Très drôle, hyung. Ouvre-moi, je me les gèle ..<br>- C'est pas en étant délicat comme ça que je vais avoir envie de te sauver tu sais.  
>- Tu veux quoi, une déclaration d'amour peut-être ?<br>- Va savoir. Je suis au balcon, et toi au sol .. »

Eh oui. Sung Min était bel et bien en train de suggérer à son cadet de lui faire un remake de Roméo et Juliette, façon yaoi et Super Junior. Avec Kyu Hyun, ça promettait d'être intéressant d'ailleurs. Enfin, l'aîné n'allait pas cracher sur une jolie déclaration d'amour, aussi factice soit-elle. C'était toujours ça de pris. Le Kyu Min, y a que ça de vrai !  
>Il regarda donc avec délectation le maknae froncer les sourcils puis se rapprocher pour se mettre juste en dessous de sa fenêtre. L'état déplorable dans lequel il était frappa le plus vieux : ses vêtements étaient entièrement trempés, ses cheveux collés à son visage et à sa nuque, aucune parcelle de son corps ne semblait encore être au sec. Il paraissait si pitoyable .. et à la fois incroyablement attirant aussi. Son T-shirt était collé à son torse, soulignant les fins abdominaux qui s'y étaient dessiné au fil des entraînements du groupe.<p>

« Je connais pas les vers de Roméo ..  
>- Eh bien improvise, souffla Sung Min en souriant.<br>- Aish .. hyung, comment tu peux me faire ça ? Je suis trempé, j'ai froid, j'ai juste une envie c'est prendre une douche et aller dormir au chaud !  
>- Tu pourras venir dormir avec moi si t'as trop froid !<br>- C'est le moment de plaisanter tu crois, grogna le maknae.  
>- Je ne plaisante pas. Maintenant fais-moi cette foutue déclaration qu'on en finisse une bonne fois pour toute.<br>- Aaaaah .. tu me le payeras. »

Sous les yeux ravis de l'aîné, Kyu Hyun posa son parapluie contre le mur de l'immeuble, mit un genoux à terre et leva la tête pour scruter le visage de son aîné, au premier étage. Dieu qu'il se sentait stupide, à devoir se la jouer Roméo à quatre heures du matin, aussi mouillé que si on l'avait passé dans une station de lavage auto et bloqué dehors parce qu'il avait laissé ses punaises de clés près de son ordinateur. Poussant un soupir, il finit néanmoins par ouvrir la bouche.

« Lee Sung Min, vous êtes la lune de ma nuit, la chaleur dont j'ai besoin, le seul but dans lequel j'ai traversé la ville entière sous un torrent de pluie afin de pouvoir vous déclarer ma flamme ! Vous seul pouvez m'apporter le réconfort de cette si dure épreuve. Lee Sung Min, je vous aime ! »

Plongé dans sa tirade, qu'il sortait dieu sait d'où, Kyu Hyun rouvrit les yeux. Pour découvrir que son aîné avait foutu le camp et que sa fenêtre était même carrément fermée. Il fronça les sourcils et s'apprêta à hurler lorsqu'il entendit la porte d'entrée de leur immeuble cliqueter, puis s'ouvrir sur un Sung Min en pyjama tout sourire.

« Mon Roméo, j'ai entendu votre appel, et je viens à vous pour répondre à votre amour .. »

Et le plus vieux fit la seule chose qu'il ne fallait pas : il sauta dans les bras de son cadet qui le rattrapa en riant, bien qu'il manquât de tomber à la renverse, n'étant pas franchement prêt à porter quasiment soixante kilos dans ces conditions. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il vit par dessus l'épaule de son aîné la porte se refermer qu'il réalisa. Il lâcha aussitôt Sung Min qui dut retrouver bien vite un minimum d'équilibre s'il ne voulait pas s'écraser par terre et leva un regard à la fois furieux et implorant vers son cadet.

« Hyunniiiiiiie !  
>- T'as vu à quoi ton stupide manège nous a mené ! On est bloqués TOUS LES DEUX maintenant !<br>- Ah .. ah meeeeeeerde, souffla Sung Min après s'être retourné pour voir la porte fermée. Bah .. Tant que Roméo et Juliette sont ensemble, tout va bien non ? »

Le cadet ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant l'air innocent de son aîné, et passa doucement sa main dans les cheveux humides de Sung Min, avant de pousser un soupir.

« Et si ça continue, on va même finir comme eux .. Morts, mais pas de poison. Plutôt avec un bon tour de crève .. »


End file.
